A Bridge Back Home (Rewrite)
by somas35
Summary: Black Rock Shooter has been through a lot in her time. But now she faces a new problem. She's stuck in the human world with no explanation as to why. Now with the help of a football star, a rival, and two policemen she's on a mission to find a bridge back home.


**Hiya! Im Somas and welcome to a rewrite of a story made quite a while back...** **I have some explaining to do...** **So this story isnt exactly mine per say. A guy who goes by Rorsachs Journal came up with this concept. However he never finished it and a liked where it was going so I contacted him to ask if I could give it a go. To my suprise he said yes and now you have this. I do want to state that im not transfering his chapter's here. I will be writing my own. With that said I think this is one of the better pieces of work to come outa this head of mine.** **But yea here's the first chapter.**

 **(Chapter 1)**

Black Rock Shooter didn't understand what was happening, but she supposed it didn't really matter right now.

She had been wandering across her predominantly blue shaded land in search of foreign foes, as when they came that meant her counterpart was facing trouble of some kind. This time trouble came in the form of an ambush by Strength of all people. It was quite a surprise to see her as an opponent because her counterpart from the other world, Yuu Koutari was normally quite good friends with Mato Kuroi, her own counterpart. Something big must have happened, though she had no time to ponder what that may be.

Strength was going all out this time. Sending fist after giant fist her way. Thankfully Rocks small size played to her advantage in this scenario. As such Strengths large Fists were easy to see coming. As long as she was able to anticipate her next move dodging would be no problem.

However Strength was no easy opponent, and was constantly changing her attack patterns to keep Rock guessing. She knew she couldn't avoid these attacks forever and didn't want to count on Strength tiring first.

It was time to go on the offensive.

A fist came rocketing towards Rocks face and she kicked herself backwards and fired her arm cannon where she thought Strength would move next. Luckily she guessed right and Strength was forced to use her giant fists to block the incoming shots. Giving Rock a chance to send a charged shot her foes way. Strength rolled to the side but was hit by the shock wave and stumbled.

Rock wasted no time in capitalizing.

She charged Strength with her black katana and forcing her to stay on the defensive and giving Rock time to search for an opening. But suddenly one of Strengths fists shot out and grabbed her katana mid-strike, catching Rock off guard. Strength launched a mighty punch and sent Rock flying into the air without her katana. Though she was able to recover before she hit the ground and countered with a few shots with her cannon to keep Strength at a distance.

Once Rock landed the two fighters locked in a standoff. Each staring the other down, plotting there next move and watching for there foe to make it.

But before that could happen an earthquake shook the ground and caused the two to lose there footing.

Seemingly out of nowhere a sinkhole appeared from the blue, checkered ground. And out of that hole a bright purple vortex spawned and sucked the two into its waiting embrace. Neither one able to withstand its pull.

10101010101010101010101010101010

Corben Smyth was driving back to his home town of Sumerset, New Jersey after a long day. He was part of the high school footbal team and had been playing an away game that day. He was sad to say that the Sumerset Six Knights had lost, though not for a lack of trying. It had been a very close game, in fact they had lost by a measly three points.

"Figures Josh had to twist his ankle right before the game." Corben said to himself. Josh had been there regular kicker but had fallen down the school stairway and was told no strenuous activities. As a result George had taken his place.

Now George had talent but he could get a bit...nervous at times. Especially when it's the fourth down and the game has fifteen seconds on the clock, its the fourth quarter, and everyone has their eyes on you.

He was probably having a bad day...

Still. Corben was glad it was over at least. He was definitely ready to relax with the guys and talk about the days events over burgers. Corben checked the GPS on his phone.

"Only four miles to go." he sighed. And that's when he heard it.

" _ **BOOM!**_ "

Corben slammed on the brakes and his head went on a swivel, looking for the cause of what sounded like an explosion. When he didn't see anything he began to get nervous.

"What the hell was that?"

Corben looked in the direction he had heard the noise. There were trees on either side of the road and he couldn't see very far. He was very tempted to just continue on like nothing had happened and tell the guys about it later. But...he also this nagging thought in the back of his head, telling him that if he never looked he was gonna wonder what it was for the rest of his life.

"Ah why not." Corben though as he got out and walked into the forest. It was the middle of autumn and the trees had lost most of their leaves. The few that were left were yellow and brown. Corben heard the fallen leaves crunch under him with every step he took. The silence began to get to him. Getting him more and more on edge by the second. At this point if something jumped him he felt like he would explode.

Suddenly he spotted a figure laying face down on the ground with a dark blue robe over her. Corben ran over to the person and turned them over.

"What in the..."

The person was a young girl with hair only slightly brighter then the color of her robe. Couldn't have been older then fifteen or so. Only a few years younger then himself. But what really struck him as odd was the fact that all she was wearing was a VERY small bra, some of the smallest shorts he had seen in his life, and some tall black boots. Corben's face flushed and he tried to push it out of his mind for now.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? Yes I need an ambulance or something, I heard something and found this girl out in the middle of nowhere and...yes she's alive, I don't see any injuries or anything but I don't know how she got out here...I'm just a few miles out of Sumerset on the Primrock side...stay on? Yea sure."

Corben took another look at the girl while he waited for help to arrive. She couldn't have been out here very long, her skin looked too clean and he knew from experience what the outdoors could do to personal hygiene. Her hands looked smooth and the only mark he could see anywhere was a small scar just above her belly button.

"How the hell did you get out here?" Corben said quietly.

Once the authorities had arrived Corben had to guide them to where the girl rested. The paramedics put her on a stretcher and took off. Corben chased after them.

"Where are you guys taking her?" Corben asked. A man briefly turned to him.

"Were going to Saint Luke's. Now let me do my job." The man said gruffly and turned back to the girl as they loaded her onto the ambulance.

Corben was about to leave when a policeman called him over.

"We need to take you to the police station so you can give a statement. Your the only witness as far as we know and we need to know what happened here."

"Am I in trouble sir?" Corben asked.

"Don't know. Now get in your truck and let's go kid." The man said and got in his police cruiser.

"Shit." Corben said to himself as he started his red Toyota Tundra.

 **(End)**

 **Well thats that. Hope you enjoyed, now if you excuse me I need to work on Still Alive. Chapter five is long overdue.**


End file.
